starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season and one of the two vilainesses of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale is an outlaw Princess of Avalon and an evil sister of the good Queen Anya, making her an aunt of the protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, she ruthlesly seeks to best the Jewel Riders and master all the magic of Avalon so she can destroy Merlin and rule Avalon forever. Description Physical attributes * Age: Unknown * Height: 5' 11 (180 cm) * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Orange Personality Lady Kale is ruthless, contentious, aggressive, willful, and hungry for power. She firmly believes she should be ruling Avalon and blames Merlin for allowing her sister, Anya, to get the Sun Stone and become the queen. Kale is obsessed with finding the seven Crown Jewels of the kingdom. From her castle in the Thornwoods, she plan raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge of the lost Crown Jewels. Kale is extremely haughty, proud, stubborn, and prone to furious fits. She is bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her beloved dragon, and treacherous for her allies. Kale deeply enjoys being bad and despises goodness, with a special hatred for her former mentor Merlin. Abilities Lady Kale is blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect. She is very agile and physically strong, is highly skilled in swordsmanship, and has a great knowlege of magic. She uses the Dark Stone, a dangerous Enchanted Jewel she discovered. The more Enchanted Jewels Kale can find and tune to herself, the stronger her powers will become. Kale's vehicle of choice is a Dragon Wagon powered by Grimm, a big, strong red dragon. Grimm's mighty wings propel the dragon wagon through the sky giving Kale tremendous mobility and speed. Aiding her on her nefarious schemes of conquest are her other animals, a pair of dweasels named Rufus and Twig, and some humans on her hire. Background in "Dreamfields"]] Lady Kale was born as a Princess of Avalon and a sister to Princess Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the Queen, Kale felt cheated. Kale always felt that it was her destiny to receive the Sun Stone. It should be Queen Kale ruling Avalon, not her sweet sister. And it's all Merlin's fault. Although Kale studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted, the power of the Sun Stone, and the right to rule. Banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Princess Kale has dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. Now the wild magic is out of control and the outlaw Princess is determined to command it. The time for vengeance is at hand. Kale has discovered a new Enchanted Jewel of great power known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for the domination of Avalon have begun to form. With this Dark Stone, she is learning to use the wild magic, twisting it to her evil designs. In her quest for greater power, she has vowed to destroy Merlin and steal his Crown Jewels. Kale would use these mighty Jewels to reign over "an empire that will last an eternity". Fashion and style Like her twin, Kale is a woman of a great beaty (the official show bible described her as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming"). She mostly wears shades of red and purple and her jewel armor is dragon themed. kalea4.png kalea2.png kalea9.png Appearances *Jewel Quest, Part I *Jewel Quest, Part II *Travel Trees Can’t Dance *Song of the Rainbow *Wizard’s Peak *The Faery Princess *Badlands *Home Sweet Heart Stone *Dreamfields *Revenge of the Dark Stone *Full Circle *Morgana *Fashion Fever *Prince of the Forest *The Wizard of Gardenia *Mystery Island *The Fortune Jewel *Spirit of Avalon *The One Jewel (cameo) Category:Humans Category:Magic users Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Evil characters Category:Characters